Burning Alive
by SoundGeare
Summary: Summaries are boring, so I'm not even gunna try to make this one interesting. Finn and Flame Princess. Starts at Hot to the Touch, not completely canon but close enough. I can't write goofy like Finn and Jake are so it's a little more mature sounding, but if you can get past that its good. Please read and review.
1. Chasing Sparks

_Flame princess wait!_

She didn't. She just kept running.

_Where are you going?_

Not a word. Run faster.

_Come back here!_

She wouldn't. She ran up and over the hill before jumping into the air. The wind whooshed past her as she took off through the cool night air.

Then everything was gone and she was just floating. Falling really, but so slowly that it seemed like everything had stopped dead in its tracks.

Who was he? Prince Finn.

What type of person kept changing like that?

He liked her. He didn't. He liked her. He hurt her. He liked her…

But he had hurt her.

And she wasn't going to let that happen again.

* * *

"Where'd she go?" Finn yelled over to Jake.

He'd been trying to catch her, frantically trying to explain what was happening. But did he really understand it himself? Where did she even come from? Jake had said something about the Fire Kingdom but that didn't make any sense at all. People from the Fire Kingdom were destructive and evil and stuff.

But she wasn't like that, she couldn't be.

She just wasn't and Finn knew it.

But even if she didn't mean to she could still hurt someone, maybe even get herself hurt.

She could get hurt.

Finn started running faster, what if she got hurt before he found her? What if something bad happened to her and he couldn't help her?

"Hey dude she's gone!" Jake yelled back at him.

"I know that but where'd she go? Did you see where she went?" Finn shouted. He was panicking now. Scanning the horizon for the hint of a spark. A hint of anything that might lead him to her.

Finn ran up to the crest of the next hill, maybe he could get a better look from here.

No, nothing. Just the dark sky, and the dark clouds, and some dark silhouettes in the distance.

"Maybe we should just give up," Jake was saying now, "She's probably fine."

"That's not good enough Jake," He yelled back, where could she be? "I need to know she's okay!"

Wait? What was that in the sky. Like lightning but pale red instead of white. Maybe that was her?

"Come on Jake! I think I found her!"

Without even waiting for a response Finn started running.

* * *

Things burned so easily in this place. Back home the only things that were left to burn were stones and the air itself, and neither of them would catch fire no matter how hard you tried. But with just a halfhearted fireball, almost anything in this world would catch fire.

Even the ground she was walking on was igniting as she touched it. It didn't even take any effort at all. Amazing.

But everyone was screaming. Wasn't fire a good thing? They barely had any, just a speck here and there. And she was giving them so much of it. Fire here, there, everywhere. They almost seemed like they were afraid of it…

"Hey lady! You've gotta stop that!"

The voice was a shout, coming from far behind her. Turing, she say that boy and his dog. She'd just gotten away and they'd found her again. Why wouldn't they leave her alone? But she wasn't going to let them bother her anymore. There was stuff out here to burn…

* * *

What was she doing? Burning up all of those goblins and their houses and stuff. He had to stop her, but he couldn't hurt her. She _was _a girl and plus he didn't want her to get hurt at all. Maybe he could try to talk her out of it or something.

"Hey Flame Princess." He yelled up at her. She paused what she was doing for a moment and looked down at him from her place up in the sky.

"What do _you_ want?" She snarled. Not menacingly, just angrily. Upset.

"I just want to talk to you." He yelled, she seemed confused and was silent for a moment.

"What are you doing Finn?" Jake whispered from his side. "You've gotta stop her, she's burning everything up."

"I know, I know." Finn whispered back.

"Well I don't want to talk to you." She said, her voice slid through the air and into Finn's ears. It sounded so nice just to hear her talk.

"Well won't you just tell me why?" He asked her.

She looked down at him and said with a glare. "You keep hurting me! You're messing with me and you keep trying to put me out!"

"No I'm not!" He blurted out, "Not on purpose! I don't want to hurt you! It's just what keeps happening…"

"Finn you better do something fast." Jake was saying, "That fire's getting everywhere!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it."

"I don't believe you! You said you like me, then you said you didn't, then you did, then you hurt me. I think you're trying to mess me up and I'm not gunna let you. Not anymore."

Finn glared down at Jake for a moment and the dog shrank down to the size of a grape. "Hey man that was before, she's your problem now." Then he slipped behind something and out of sight.

"That wasn't me before, that was my friend, the first time I ever really saw you was when you came to the treehouse."

Flame Princess stopped throwing fireballs and turned to look at Finn. But all was not better, she sported an angry glare.

"That wasn't you! You didn't even care enough to come to the Fire Kingdom yourself?!"

Just as she finished her sentence, she through a fireball at Finn. He started to panic before he remembered that his dad's sword was tucked into his backpack. Quickly whipping the sword out, Finn used it to bat the fireball aside. It hit the side of a building and stuck, starting a brand new flame.

"No you've got it all wrong! I didn't even know who you were until you showed up earlier!"

He eyes widened and her grimace tightened until her teeth showed. "You mean you sent your dog to find you just anyone and you didn't even care who he brought back?!"

Two more fireballs flew through the air, but Finn batted them aside. They hit the dirt and a cart respectively.

"No that's not what I'm trying to say at all. Jake just went out and found you on his own, I didn't ask him to or anything."

Finn had his sword ready to deflect any more fireballs she threw at him, but there were none. He waited a second then looked up at Flame Princess. Even from this far away he could see there was something wrong. There were no fireballs, only specks of flame that were dripping from her eyes. Was she crying?

"Are you saying that you never even wanted me?"

Finn tried to yell to her, "No that's not what I meant!"

But she had already left. She flew off out of the goblin village, heading for the forest.

Finn ran after her, yelling over his shoulder, "Take care of this Jake, I need to go find her."

Soon he was in the forest, not the evil dark forest, but it was plenty dark. He was having trouble seeing in front of him and he kept tripping over roots and other things. Low branches were scratching at him, getting caught on his hat and sticking to it. But he didn't have time to worry about those things. Flame Princess was somewhere in the forest and he needed to find her. There probably wasn't anything in the forest that would hurt her.

_Except for me…_

But he still wanted to find her. Needed to find her soon. Needed to tell her how he felt before it was too late. Oh Glob why was this so hard.

Wait, what was that light off in the distance. A somber orange glow.

Finn started running even faster.

* * *

Tears were slipping off of her cheeks and falling like that darned rain that these people loved so much. Why did he have to do this to her. Just when she thought she was safe he did it again. She needed to get control of herself.

But first she needed to stop somewhere, this had been a long day. She was tired and exhausted in more than one way. There was a rock she could sit on. She lowered herself past the treetops and into a clearing.

The rock sizzled for a moment as she rested herself on it. A stray spark rolled down the side of the cool rock and she watched it as it caught a single blade of grass alight. After a moment of burning, it went out.

Suddenly _he_ burst into the clearing. He was breathing hard, more like panting. She glared at him, hoping that he would just leave her alone and finally go away. She'd had enough of him.

"What are YOU doing here?" She demanded.

"I- um- I wanted to see if you were alright…"

"Why do you even care? You didn't care about me before why are you pretending to now?"

He paused and started to stutter and mumble nervously. His cheeks were starting to turn red.

"What?!" She growled at him.

"I, uh, you," he sighed, "I can't even talk to you. I didn't know about you before, but I wish I had. And I'm not pretending. I really do care about you."

Now Flame Princess's cheeks were turning red, a contrast with her bright orange skin.

Then she shook her head and said, "I'm not gunna fall for this again. You're just trying to set me up so you can hurt me."

"No, no, no I'm not. I really do. I, l-li. I li-li." He couldn't even say the words

She was just looking at him with that confused and fascinated look on her face. It was so cute and he just couldn't look away. And when he looked into those big eyes of hers he got all choked up and didn't know what to say.

But then Finn took a deep breath and forced himself to say it. "I, I like you. That's why I've been following you around. I just want to know you're alright. I don't even know you but I want to. So much."

She was just looking at him. Now Finn knew his cheeks were burning.

"But why do you keep hurting me? I just don't understand it…"

"I don't know why. I don't want to. I just want you to be okay and I want you to be happy and I want to be with you so much and I don't know if you feel the same way but I'm pretty sure you don't because of how much I've hurt you and I've only known you for a couple hours and I've done so much wrong but I just want you know that I really don't want to hurt you." He took a deep breath. He had been talking so fast that he wasn't even sure if Flame Princess could understand most of what he said.

Flame princess didn't say anything but she stood up from the rock she was sitting on and walked over to him. She was standing just a few inches away from him, looking directly into his eyes. Then she wrapped her arms around him. Finn started to wrap his arms around her too but then he started to feel the pain. Struggling to stay still, not to whimper or betray the pain, Finn finished wrapping his arms around her and held tight.

A tear slid out of his eye and fell onto her shoulder. Flame Princess jumped back and stared to glare at him before she saw that he had burns on his arms and a portion of his face. Then her expression turned sad.

She stepped back and started to speak softly. "I really don't want to hurt you too…"

Then she leapt into the air and was gone.

Finn just looked up into the sky and watched her disappear.

* * *

Thankyou all for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. For anyone who's read my other stories

-Omg! I'm branching out! But don't worry I won't neglect my Zelda stories. Funny, I write MaLink fics and FinnxFP fics. I guess I've got a thing for red lol.

For everyone who hasn't read my zelda stories, you might like them, they're darker than these but decent enough. Please review and tell me if it was any good since this is my first forray out of Zelda territory.


	2. Burning Desire

Finn just stood there watching her go, watching the light of her fire fade as she flew off through the clouds. He couldn't even move as he watched her leave. His arms just hung limp at his sides as he felt the burns forming.

Those words still seemed to echo through the air. Finn knew they were echoing in his mind, trapped between his ears where they might never leave him. Part of him wanted them to go, to leave him in peace. But that was all he had left of her. Those words and the memories of her.

Her face seemed to glow in the flames. Seemed to be made up of light and warmth and seemed to have a magic all of its own. But that was just it, all of it. All of that was true and those truths were reverberating within Finn's head.

And those words.

She stepped back and started to speak softly. "I really don't want to hurt you too…"

Finn could still hear her, still see her. But she was gone. And this time he couldn't chase her, wouldn't. He had hurt her, somehow he had. She had hurt him too, but that didn't matter to him. But he had hurt her and that meant the world to him.

Finn felt his knees begin to grow weak and he sat down on a nearby rock. He gingerly rubbed the tender burns forming on his arms and cheek. Instead of pain, Finn could felt happiness as he thought of the wounds. He had caught up to her finally, and although he'd barely been able to speak, somehow she seemed to understand.

But then she left.

Finn sighed and rested his chin in his palms. He winced as he touched the raw flesh, but the physical pain was soon forgotten.

There was a whoosh and suddenly there was a voice beside him.

"Didja lose her? Cuz I saw which way she went." It was Jake.

Finn shook his head but the dog seemed oblivious.

"Just hop on my shoulders and I'll carry you over there."

Finn said, "No." but it was weak and Jake barely heard it.

"What was that? Come on we gotta hurry if you want to catch her."

Finn jumped up from where he had been seated and said, "No, I'm done."

The dog just looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean you're done? You've been chasing her all night long and now you're just giving up? I can't believe you're just giving up –"

"I'm not just giving up, "Finn growled, "I caught up with her alright! It's, it's just better if we go home now."

The dog was silent, looking at Finn with a knowing expression. Without a word, Jake lifted Finn into the air and began to backtrack to the treehouse.

* * *

Finn was just sitting there, not moving.

"Jake, Jake!" BMO called out in his shrill voice. "What is wrong with Finn?"

The golden dog wrapped and arm around BMO's mouth as if to silence him. "Shh, he's got more lady troubles. But don't worry I got a plan."

"A plan?" BMO probed ," Are you going to find Finn another new love interest?"

"Nope, I'm gunna go make up with that fire chick for him. You wanna come with?"

BMO's face blinked and reappeared in a different configuration.

":D" BMO said.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jake said.

Scooping up the tiny computer, Jake jumped out the nearest window. Just before colliding with the ground, Jake changed into a spring and shot back into the air, flying toward the forest where he had last seen Flame Princess.

"Wheeee!" BMO shrieked as the wind whipped through his hair.

Uhh…

Plastic

* * *

"I'm tired of walking…" BMO whined.

"Dude, you're a robot, how are you tired?" Jake asked the robot that was riding on his shoulders.

"Wait, and you're not even walking, you're on my shoulders."

"Well I'm still tired."

Jake sighed.

"Don't do that, your shoulders are bony." BMO complained.

Annoyed, Jake started to grind his teeth.

BMO started to punch Jake's head, "You're shaking me."

Suddenly furious, Jake snarled, "Well if you don't like my shoulders then let's see how you like flying!"

He launched himself and the computer into the air, making sure to let go of BMO and let him fly through the air on his own.

"D:" BMO said, "Jake! Jake! Jake! Jake!" He shrieked.

Quickly realizing what he had done, Jake stretched his arms around BMO so he could catch him.

When he had rescued the computer, Jake quickly said, "I'm sorry BMO, I don't know what got into me!"

The wind was deafening, rushing past his ears at super speed. But Jake could still hear BMO shouting, "Jake! Jake! Jake!"

"Don't worry BMO I've got you!" But he kept yelling in his high-pitched voice.

"What is it? What do you want?" Jake looked over at the computer and saw that he was pointing at something far off in the distance. Jake squinted his eyes and saw that he was looking at a pinpoint of fiery red among the sprawling labyrinth of trees.

"Good eyes BMO!" Jake shouted as he prepared to land.

"What?"

"Nevermind"

Jakes feet had a reunion with the dirt, and as soon as balance was regained they set off toward the burning speck in the distance. Before they had gone two feet, however, Jake ran headfirst into a wooden sign.

"Ouchie!"

He fell backward and BMO tumbled off of his shoulders. As he struck the forest floor, a cloud of dust rose into the air and attacked Jake's eyes.

"Augh!" He groaned while vigorously rubbing his tightly clenched eyes, "BMO what happened, what did I run into?"

"It looks like a letter."

"What? What letter?" Jake stammered out, his eyes still incapacitated.

"It looks like a T."

"Huh?"

"Or maybe a square lollipop?"

"What? BMO can you just tell me what it is?"

"Umm, or a sign, maybe it's a sign."

Jake finally forced his raw eyes open and gazed upon the thing that he now saw to clearly be a wooden sign. In scary red letters the sign had some words painted on it.

You are now leaving the Forest of Hostility, good job.

"Cool" Jake said, not fully comprehending the sign. "Come on BMO, let's go find that fire girl."

He scooped up the computer and set off to find the Flame Princess.

* * *

A fiery tear fell to the ground, causing a small patch of grass to burst into flames.

She jumped up from where she had been sitting and tried to stomp out the small fire, imitating what she had seen Finn and his friend doing before. However, the action was counterproductive, instead starting several more fires around the original one. Dismayed, she scrambled back to the top of the rock and sat there, sulking.

No matter what she did here, she was either hurting, or killing, or destroying something or someone. It didn't matter whether she wanted to or not, it just happened. She'd hurt Finn, burned him badly. She'd seen it. He had tried to act as if it didn't hurt, like it was nothing to him. But she could see the truth in his eyes. And that was why she had to go away.

It didn't even matter if she like Finn, she couldn't be with him because there was nothing that could change the truth. She was a monster. What else was there that went around hurting, even killing innocent people? She was a monster and he was a hero, and they could never be together. She would always hurt him.

Always

Tracing an imaginary pattern on the surface of the rock with her finger, she saw that the rock itself gave way to her flame, melting away into an oozing current of molten liquid. Nothing was safe from her. She was going to hurt everything and everyone that she came into contact with.

Disgusted with herself, she began to float above the rock, distancing herself from the most recent victim. Why was she like this? Why couldn't she just be a human like him? Then they could be together and nobody would get hurt.

Sighing, she floated back down to the rock, resting her emotionally tired body against its still glowing surface. She went limp, letting her limbs dangle while she closed her eyes and imagined him in her head. While before he had seemed to be a menace, he really wasn't. He was just worried about her. Had anybody been worried about her before him? No. There had been no reason for worry with her being trapped inside that lantern, but that was part of the problem.

Finn was probably the first person who had cared about her. And the only person who cared enough about her to chase her down and make sure she was okay. Even after she'd attacked him multiple times he'd kept following her. He was that concerned about her being okay.

An earsplitting crack resounded and she jumped into the air, floating a couple of feet above the rock. Standing by the treeline was that dog who'd talked her dad into freeing her.

"What do you want?" She growled at him, angry at him for interrupting her internal monologue.

"Um, I want to ask you something, it's about Finn."

She just glared at him, saying nothing. What was there that she could say?

"I just want to know what happened when he caught up to you. I hasn't been the same and I want to know what you said."

Of course. Of course she'd hurt him again. Hurt him by the simple fact of not wanting to hurt him anymore. But of course, that wasn't possible. It couldn't be. Because she had done it again. She had hurt Finn and she felt even worse for it.

"He caught up with me and he told me the truth, about how he wasn't trying to hurt me on purpose. And he, well, he said that he liked me and, we tried to hug but he got burned. And that was when I realized that no matter what we did I was going to hurt him somehow, so I told him that and I left. And I guess even by doing that, I hurt him."

The dog started to say something then stopped, seemingly unsure of his next words. "He just misses you, even though he only knew you for a few minutes."

"It doesn't matter if he misses me, I can't go. If I see him again I'm just going to hurt him. I can't let myself do that."

"He doesn't care, and I think you know that. I hate to do this but you're hurting him more just by hiding from him. Just go talk to him. Hang out or something."

"Are, are you sure?"

"Yes, just come with me and we'll go back to the tree house."

So she followed him and they did go back to the tree house.

* * *

I just want to apologize to everyone who's reading this. I've realized I have trouble writing adventure time stories because it's difficult for me to maintain the innocent atmosphere needed to make it seem true to the show. Plus I don't like writing the characters because none of them really have any flaws. I love the show and that's why I'm going to press on, but it doesn't fit my writing style. Mainly I just want to warn you all that updates won't be very frequent, probably one or two per month if it's a good month. I'm still going to work hard to give you your story though, so you don't need to worry about that. Anyway, reviews will help me stay focused on this story and focus will keep me writing. So you review and I'll write and that way we'll both be happy.


	3. To Kindle the Flame

Sitting there alone Finn was just staring off into space. Surely his gaze was directed at something but whatever it was, it was too far away for the boy to see. His eyes were clouded with faint images of her. A flicker of a memory. A fragment of a moment where they had been together. Ultimately it would all go away and pass out of his mind, but until then he would hold onto it for dear life, because those splintered bits of her memory were all that kept him afloat. Because that was what he was. Floating across an endless sea, headed for an imaginary shore. And he was all alone in that boat because he was all alone in real life. Because she was gone, somewhere else where they could never be together. Why did it have to be like this? Why did all of this terrible weight have to rest on his shoulders. He was just a kid, barely more than fourteen and it seemed as if his whole word had fallen apart around him. How could she do that to him? How was she able to just tear him apart and bring him back to life, only to shatter his heart again the next moment? Was this what he had done to her? She had mentioned something that must have been similar. This was horrible. Finn couldn't stand the thought of causing this type of pain. Why had he pursued her? If he had just forgotten about it and moved on then none of this would have happened. She would have hated him but what did it matter? He wouldn't have hurt her and he wouldn't be hurt either. It was all because of him that they had both suffered. Stupid Finn.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Why did he have to be so stupid? All the time every day and it never stopped. He could never do anything right and at this rate he never would. He would probably ruin everything and die alone. Because every time he tried to love someone, he just ruined it. Everything was his fault. Why couldn't he just stop ruining everything? Before it had been different. Princess Bubblegum didn't like him, but that had only hurt one of them. It had hurt him. But this was worse. Both of them had gotten hurt and it was all his fault.

In a flat, dry voice, Finn whispered, "What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know what you're whispering to yourself about but you'd better stop it cuz we've got company."

Finn jerked back to the place where he physically was and stared at the golden colored dog that was standing before him.

He spoke slowly, almost as if he was unaccustomed to talking. "I don't want to see anyone right now."

Out of the corner of his eye, Finn saw Jake break into a wide toothy grin.

"Are you sure? What if it's someone you do want to see?"

Finn jumped up from his seat, suddenly infuriated and full of energy. 'I told you already I don't want to see anyone! I just want to be alone right now until I can, while I try to forget about yesterday."

Jake's knowing smile only grew larger as he gestured toward a cracked window set in one of the treehouse's walls. "Look" was all he said.

Irritated, Finn complied and moodily walked over to the window with his back exaggeratedly hunched and his arms hanging down limply. "What? What is it? What did you want me to see?" He asked.

Suddenly standing at his side, Jake said, "Hey what's that over there?"

"Over where?" Finn said in an annoyed growl.

"Umm, I don't know. Try looking at that rock over there."

Finn sighed, Jake was probably just trying to mess with him. Playing along, Finn shifted his gaze toward a nearby rock. It was more of a boulder deeply embedded in the ground. The surface was bleached white and worn smooth. Except the white surface was now marred by a pitch black scorch mark.

The rock was on fire.

Suddenly enthusiastic and startled, Finn said," Dude Jake the rocks on fire! How could that even happen? We need to go put it out though before the grass catches cuz it could spread to the treehouse or maybe the forest and then lots of people might get hurt." His heroic instincts were kicking in and after speaking at lightning speed, Finn started to run over to where his sword was.

Midway through the journey, though, Finn felt one of Jake's arms wrap around him like a lasso and drag him back to the windowsill.

Chuckling for some reason, Jake said, "Hehe, check again."

Finn apprehensively returned to the window and looked out at the flaming rock. "What's up man I just see that fire and…"

Finn stopped suddenly, midsentence, when the fire formed a hand and waved at him. Then he realized that the fire had a face, and hair, and a dress, and a name.

It was flame princess.

Feeling numb, Finn waved back slowly, before doing a backflip away from the window and into an area where she couldn't see him. Angrily Finn started to snarl at his canine brother, "What the heck man! Are you trying to mess me up? "

"No man! I found her in the woods and she wanted to see you again. So I brought her here."

Finn pressed his palms over his eyes and moaned, "This isn't good dude!"

"I thought you wanted to see her, that's why you were acting all sad and junk."

"Yeah I did want to see her!" Finn said, "But I couldn't! That's why I stopped looking for her."

"What do you mean you couldn't?

"All I did while I was trying to catch up to her was hurt her, over and over again. And I don't want to do that anymore."

"Dude…"

"What!?" Finn shrieked.

"She said the same thing when I talked to her in the woods."

"So?"

"I mean she was upset that she kept hurting you."

"Well I don't even care about that, it's just, it's just her than I'm worried about." Finn said, starting to slip into a sullen mood.

"And I think she said something like that too. Dude she just wants to be with you. She doesn't care about all that stuff you did."

"Well, what should I do?" Finn asked.

"Go talk to her."

"Okay."

Finn started to walk to the door, but Jake stopped him before he opened it. "But maybe you should put on some clothes before you go." The dog said with a snicker.

Finn looked down at himself and saw that he was dressed in his crimson pajamas. "Alright thanks bro!" He said before doing a flying leap for the ladder. After less than fifteen seconds had passed, he had reappeared and was hurdling toward the door. Jake quickly pulled it open and let his brother fly unhampered out of the treehouse.

Jake saw Finn walk up to the flaming girl and nervously start to talk.

"Umm, hi."

Then she talked.

"Hi Finn."

And then Finn said, wait, it wasn't fair to spy on his brother while he was on his first date with this girl. Jake stretched over to the couch and sprawled over the cushions.

Before more than a few moments had passed, Jake had passed into a deep restful sleep.

* * *

Jake looked around the dreamscape.

He was standing in a green field that seemed to stretch on forever.

In the far off distance he could see a small gathering of large creatures. Or maybe it was a large gathering of small creatures.

Yeah, it was the second one.

As Jake neared the gathering, he what appeared to be an entire village populated by living hamburgers.

Living hamburgers that would learn to fear Jake the devourer.

Licking his chops, the golden dog advanced on the helpless foodstuffs.

There would be no survivors…

* * *

Not sure why I put that last part about Jake's dream but I think it's kinda funny. It reminds me of one of my favorite scenes of the entire series. When Finn and Jake first find the Hyoomans. Jake was like, "They're scared of everything. We could rule them like gods. (nightmare face) Angry gods..."

I love that line so much that I watch it over and over again whenever that episode comes on. Well anyway, how was the chapter? I want to send a big internet thankyou hug (here you go) to allen5. I didn't use your exact idea but it was definitely my inspiration.

Well thankyou to everyone for reading this and making my day by reviewing. I love you all (or if that creeps you out, I appreciate you greatly)


	4. The Search for the Fiery Female

I'm back, not much substance to this chapter but some attempts at humor. Please let me know if any of it was actually funny or if I should just stick to the romance. I seriously rewrote the beginning of the this chapter like five times before I settled on this. At first it was gunna be Jake talking to Finn directly after the date-ish thing in the last chapter. But that seemed kinda boring so here we go. Read, Enjoy, Review, however that second one is entirely up to you( Yes, the other two are mandatory, or I'll have you arrested and such. jk) And originally the title of this chapter was going to be Cursed Critters and the Search for the Fiery Female, but apparently there's a limit on chapter titles.

* * *

Finn was wandering through the woods, truly aimlessly. In the manner of someone who is looking for something, but has no idea where to find it. But what was he looking for? Flame Princess. It had been a few days since they'd talked and Finn hadn't heard from her since. And Finn wasn't known for his extreme patience, so he went looking for her. Jake had said he'd found her in the woods, so that was where Finn was going to look first. Then the Candy Kingdom, then the rest of the world.

His search hadn't been very successful so far, though. All he'd found was a bunch of trees and a stupid looking sigh saying something about a forest of hotel, hostel, hospitality. Yeah that was probably it. Why else would all of the little woodland creatures be watching him so intently from all directions. The only things moving were their eyes as they followed the boy along the path.

Finn decided to make a game of it. For every, umm, brown animal that Finn saw, he would whistle. His eyes darting around, Finn saw a squirrel, and it was brown, so he whistled. Then he saw a, um, a tree. Trees are alive right? Finn whistled. Then he saw another tree and whistled again. Or at least he called it whistling, but in reality it was more of a high-pitched raspberry.

Then suddenly there were small furry things all over him. And they were biting him and scratching him and all that crazy stuff. And they were screaming too. "Stop it!" "Stop it stop it stop it!" Finn looked down at himself and saw that he was covered in the small animals he had been looking at earlier.

Finn screamed and started running haphazardly. He tripped over a rock, then a hole, then he ran into a bush and got stuck for a second. The little beasties kept attacking him all the while. Finally Finn ran into something waist-high and solid. He flipped over it and fell onto his back.

And suddenly the animals weren't attacking him anymore. They were just sitting there watching him with weird little expressions on their faces.

Finn decided to try and backtrack, maybe he had passed Flame Princess in the struggle. He took as step back toward where he had come from and suddenly the little animals were all over him again. "I'll kill you!" they were screaming. And Finn started screaming too. He jumped back behind the invisible line of safety.

Then he considered asking. Maybe he was trespassing or something. "Umm, I'm sorry little guys. But can I go through your forest?" They just stared at him. They probably couldn't talk. But if they could, they would be saying yes. Finn started to step back into their domain.

Ten billion little furry creatures attached themselves to his bare shin with their teeth. Finn screamed as dozens of tiny jaws ripped his skin. He jumped back and yelled, "What's wrong with you guys? Why do you keep attacking me?"

The squirrel stepped forward and said, "I dunno, I'm just feeling really mad for some reason."

A fluffy little bunny rabbit stepped up next to the squirrel and muttered, "Yeah, I just look at you and start feeling all vicious inside."

Finn felt confused. "What do you mean? Are you saying I'm ugly or something? Do I have something offensive stuck to my face?" Finn started trying to stretch his face around to where he could see it.

"No, there's nothing on your face." A wicked sounding voice said, 'It's the forest, I cursed it."

Finn started to look around wildly for the source of the voice, but found nothing. "Where are you?"

"Right in front of you…" Suddenly one of the shrubs stood up and morphed into an ugly stubby tree thing with beautiful flowing Finn hair.

"Tree witch!" Finn growled, "Why are you making the animals attack me?"

"Cuz I'm evil." The witch said, "Duh."

"Oh yeah," Finn muttered.

"So now you're stuck here, forever."

"Couldn't I just go that way?" Finn said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Nope, I cursed it."

"When?" Finn asked confusedly.

"Right now" The witch said, waving her arms magically in that direction.

Finn slapped one hand over his face and groaned, "Darn…"

"Hey guy."

Finn looked down at his feet. The little forest animals were gathered around him. "What?" Finn asked.

"Put his in that backpack of yours, if you do that we won't be able to attack you."

Finn's eyes grew big, betraying his excitement, "Wow! You'd be cool with that?"

They nodded collectively.

"And you're sure you wouldn't get out and rip me up?"

"Yup," The squirrel said, "But we might chew up your stuff and pee on it a little."

"Eww," Finn groaned, "But I guess I'll have to deal with that. Is this everyone or are there more out there?"

"Everyone's here," They huddled together and whispered for a moment. "Yeah, everyone but the bear."

Finn sighed, "Seriously?"

"Yup," the animals said cheerfully.

"Fine…" Finn started scooping them up and placing them gently inside his backpack. "Let's get this over with." Taking a deep breath, Finn began to sprint through the scary woods of everything trying to kill him all the time.

* * *

"I'll kill you!"

"Let me outa here!"

"I'm gunna tear up your face!"

"No! No! No! No! Noooo!" Finn screamed as he ran. Behind him there was a gigantic bear and it seemed to be faster than Finn. It was quickly gaining ground on him and soon it would catch up to him.

"I hate this forest!" Finn shouted.

"Raur!" The bear shouted.

Finn could feel sweat dripping down the back of his neck, and his legs were feeling weak from all the running. His heart was pounding in his ears and Finn knew that he would have to rest soon.

Up ahead he saw a low hanging branch. Maybe he could jump up to it and stay out of the bear's reach that way.

Building up even more speed, Finn prepared to leap for the safety of the branch. His feet left the ground and a moment later his fingers wrapped around the gnarled wood. Just as he was about to pull himself up, though, a nasally voice began to chide him.

"No, no, no, no climbing in my trees."

Suddenly the branch withered in his grip and became nothing but air.

Dropping through the air, Finn felt time slow as the bear approached. It's teeth looked extremely sharp and Finn couldn't help letting out a yell as it closed in on him.

But the bear never reached him. Because at the last moment, a wall of deterrent fire was erected around Finn, causing the bear to stop.

It was a few seconds before Finn realized he was still alive. And a few more before he realized the nature of his savior.

"Flame Princess!" Finn exclaimed with a smile, "Is that you?"

A face materialized in front of him, complete with a smile of its own. "Who else would it be? Besides, what are you doing this deep in the forest?"

"I was looking for you," Finn said, smiling even more as he saw blotches of red form where her cheeks would be. "Hey I've got an idea" he said, his mind racing from the residual adrenaline. "How about you get a house closer to me and Jake so I can see you all the time without almost getting killed?"

"Haha yeah, that sounds great. Come on let's go, I've actually got this place I've been looking at."

The wall dissipated until Flame Princess was standing beside him. The bear was nowhere to be seen, and it was just the two of them. Flame Princess started to tentatively lead him by the hand.

* * *

Jake was sitting alone in the tree house. Finn had returned from the forest to drop off his backpack and then had immediately run off to do something with Flame Princess.

But as he sat there, Jake started to notice a weird smell coming from Finn's backpack. Moving slowly, Jake went to investigate it.

Opening the main pouch, Jake slid his rapidly sniffing nose into the mysterious innards of the backpack.

"Ouch, my nose!" Jake exclaimed, falling backward surprised.

Suddenly several dozen small creatures leapt out of the bag and started to pile all over Jake, chewing ferociously with their tiny, tiny, painful teeth.

Jake screamed and leapt out the window, woodland creatures still in tow.

In the far off distance, the tree witch snickered to herself. "Heh heh, never suspected that I cursed his stupid backpack too…"


	5. Set Alight

Here comes the newest installment. I don't want to disappoint you but the next chapter will probably be the last until Flame Princess makes another appearance. I didn't like Ignition Point very much because I don't think it contributed to their relationship. So I'm going to skip over that and wait until she returns. Sorry about that.

On another note, I'm splitting Burning Low into two chapters. This one is about their first date, and the next one will be the rest. Hope you like it.

* * *

Finn tossed a piece of debris into the raging fire.

"That's the last of it!" He shouted over the roaring fire. "All done."

He watched as a smile spread over Flame Princess's face. "I wanna take a look inside." Suddenly she dove into the towering bonfire he had built. From deep within the flames he could hear her voice, "Wow, it's so big inside!" Then she burst from the top, still one with the flames. "Haha, I love it!"

Her happiness spread to him just like a, just like a wildfire. The infectious grin stole over his face, flooding him with a super cool feeling. Something like drowning and breathing. Like a cross between living and dying, but somehow it made him feel even more alive in the end. And whatever it was, it was raging through him. Burning him up on the inside.

Hmm…

Finn looked down, and realized that something was burning him up on the outside too.

"Huh," He mused, "That doesn't hurt like it used to."

The flames leapt up his leg and engulfed a corner of his shorts. On the way it swept over his bare skin, leaving scorched flesh behind.

Finn screamed, jumping away from the source, but found that he was still burning.

In a sudden panic, Finn turned and hurled himself off a nearby cliff, falling two dozen feet into a deep lake.

The air whooshed past him, and the water smacked him in the face. Faraway he heard the flames sizzle out. He wondered if that had hurt Flame Princess.

He hoped it hadn't.

Returning to the surface, Finn saw Jake and Flame Princess staring down at him.

"Hey bro you okay?" Jake called down.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey Finn!"

Finn jerked his head upward at the sound of Flame Princess's voice. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Do that thing I like."

"Yeah sure!" He said energetically.

Flame Princess watched as Finn lowered his face halfway below the water. He drew his face into a funny contorted shape, then sucked in a whole lot of water. A second later, the liquid was flying skyward just like a fountain.

Suddenly the dog next to her piped up, shouting out, "Oh haha, now do the thing I like."

Flame Princess watched as Finn flipped over so that only his back was visible. He then started to dunk himself underwater. She didn't really understand it, but the dog really seemed to like it.

"Haha okay, that's enough." The dog reached down and scooped Finn out of the water with his magical stretching power.

Just a second later Finn was standing next to her.

"Thank you for building my new home Finn." She said with a smile, "I'm so happy."

"You want a hug?" Finn asked hopefully.

"Yes."

They started to move together, but then the dog grabbed Finn and pulled him back. "Woah! Wait a second. Gotta put the tinfoil on."

They both groaned. That stupid tinfoil. But at least Finn didn't get burned.

After a minute had passed, Finn was completely wrapped up in the shiny stuff, and was thoroughly prepared to hug.

They started to get close again, but turned away suddenly, their cheeks burning. But then they stepped closer together and Flame Princess wrapped her arms around him. When she did that, she felt something warm inside. A different type of warm to the usual warm she felt inside. It was because of Finn and she knew it.

After a few seconds the hug was over and they were standing really close together.

"Bye." Finn whispered, his face wide with a happy smile.

"Bye Finn." She whispered.

Then Finn and the dog started to leave and she watched them walk away. Then Finn turned around and said, "Bye."

Flame Princess just waved and smiled.

That different type of warm fuzzy feeling stayed with her as she kept thinking about Finn.

Off in the distance she could hear him and the dog talking to each other.

"You stay away from that!" The dog shouted.

Finn was silent.

"Do not do tier fifteen!"

"Dude I got no idea what you're talking about."

Flame Princess laughed, then went back inside her house.

* * *

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review.


	6. A Smoldering Kiss and Other Hardships

Finn and Jake were walking home when they saw something moving in the window. It was hunched over so they couldn't see what it was.

"Dude…"Finn whispered, "There's something in our house."

"Oh, that sucks. Let's go beat it up." Jake said.

"I don't have my sword."

"Okay well how about this, we go in there and I distract it while you get your sword."

"Haha, yeah sounds good."

So the two of them quietly snuck up to the door.

"One, two, three!" Jake shouted quickly.

The door was wrenched open and they dove into the room preparing to fight some sort of hideous monster. Instead they saw Princess Bubblegum.

"Aww" Jake moped, he had been looking forward to a fight. All they'd done so far today was hang out with Finn's girl that was his friend but not his girlfriend even though he wanted her to be his girlfriend.

She was his girlfriend.

"PB, what are you doing in here?" Jake asked.

"Just collecting taxes. You guys weren't here so I let myself in." PB said as she shoveled some gold into a large burlap sack.

"Princess!" Finn shouted, "Do NOT inhale!"

"What?"

"Just don't!" He said, suddenly flipping over her head and climbing to the second story.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"I guess he's still kinda nervous from spending all day with his lady friend."

"Oooh" She said inquisitively, "Who is it?"

"I don't know…" Jake said, "Maybe Finn should be the one to tell you."

"Nah, I'll keep it a secret."

"Sorry, I gotta wait for Finn to tell you."

"Aww, come on."

Princes Bubblegum started to leave with the sack of gold over her shoulder, but then suddenly Jake shouted out uncontrollably. "Flame Princess! He's hanging out with Flame Princess!"

"What!" She exclaimed, dropping the bag and spraying more gold over the already gold covered ground.

"Yup," Jake said with a wide grin, "And anytime now they'll be taking it to tier two."

"I, umm, I gotta go." PB said, quickly stepping outside and leaving the gold behind.

"Morrow!"

And then she was gone.

* * *

The next morning Finn awoke early, and after checking that his stink was at a minimum, he left.

He had promised to meet Flame Princess so he could show her some cool places he'd found. Like a cave that was full of mirrors, and a little blue house that was bigger on the inside than the outside. And a few other cool places that he was keeping for a surprise.

As Finn reached the forest's edge, he saw PB walking up to the house. He quickly ducked into the forest and out of sight. Jake had told Finn about PB's reaction to him and Flame Princess, and Finn didn't really want to talk to her right now.

After a few minutes he found Flame Princess's Flame house. He walked up to the door and stopped. How was he supposed to knock without cremating his knuckles?

After a few seconds he decided to just yell out her name.

"Flame Princess!" He yelled out.

Nothing happened, and he was about to yell again when he saw that there was an eye in the door. A wide grin spread across his face as a smile floated to the surface of the door. "Hi Finn." The door said.

"Haha, Hi."

Flame Princess dislodged herself from the building and Finn started to lead her to the little blue house. He wanted to introduce her to the weird guy who lived inside it. Finn didn't know his name but he had a weird accent and a funny looking thing he called a bow tie.

They talked and laughed all the way there.

* * *

Why?

Why did this have to happen?

I always knew that it would happen someday but why did it have to be her?

Finn+FlamePrincess

I never expected this

What am I going to do?

What am I going to do?

Maybe I can stop it before it's too late for them to turn around

Maybe

Maybe I can still stop this

What if I don't? And it happens?

What if I'm too late?

I don't

Don't know if it'll ever be the same again

Princess Bubblegum put down the diary and left it on top of her pillow. She started pacing the room, trying to figure something out. Approaching it like a scientific question or a math problem. There could only be one answer.

Finn+Flame Princess=The End

Finn-Flame Princess=The End

Finn divided by Flame Princess? That didn't make any sense.

Princess Bubblegum stopped the equation in her head. That wasn't going to get her anywhere and all it had done was multiply her anxiety.

FinnxFlame Princess?

No, eww, stop it. No more equations.

But how else could she fix this. Usually she took care of the sciency stuff and Finn did everything else. But how could Finn fix this?

* * *

After having some tea with the the bow tie guy and his companion, they left and Finn took Flame Princess to the cave full of mirrors. They had a lot of fun there, but after a while the reflection of her flames in the mirrors started to hurt his eyes.

After that they went to the top of a mountain. The regular way it would've taken weeks, but luckily there was an escalator built into the side of it. So it took them only about twenty minutes round trip.

They went to a few more places after that, but Finn was so tired that he couldn't even remember them. Actually, one of them had something to do with frogs. But beyond that, it was all a blank.

It was late at night, like 8:30 or something, and when Finn crawled into bed her fell asleep almost immediately.

For some reason, though, he woke up long before dawn. It probably had something to do with Jake shaking him and yelling in his ear. But Finn was too tired to really know what the cause was.

So Finn was awake at what was probably four in the morning.

"So how'd it go?" Jake asked.

"Ugh, do you know what time it is?'

"Yeah!" He said enthusiastically, "4:02, why?"

"Oh no reason, what do you want?'

"How'd your date go?"

"It was good."

"Did you get to tier two yet?"

"I don't know." Finn murmured groggily, "I got like five hugs, does that count?"

"Nope, not tier two until there's lip-on-lip action."

"Eww gross."

"Not as much as you'd think." Jake chuckled, "But you know what'll probably get you there a lot faster?"

"What?"

"A sappy love poem." Jake said, handing Finn a pencil and some paper, "Here, write one."

"It's 4:02 in the morning."

"It's 4:05 now."

"Fine."

And so Finn started to write the poem.

* * *

Several hours and papers later, Finn was seated in front of a tree, watching the sun rise.

"Inspiratio" He muttered to himself as he began to write.

* * *

After much sweat, toil, blood, and tears. The poem was finished, and Finn went to Flame Princess's house to read it to her.

When he arrived, she was sitting on the cliff side watching the sun, just as he had been a few minutes ago.

"Hey Flame Princess!"

She looked up and smiled when she saw him coming. Once he reached her he said, "Hey look I wrote something for you."

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"It's a sappy l-, it's a poem."

"Oh cool, are you gunna read it?"

"Yeah."

Finn took a deep breath and started to read.

Your eyes burn like magic

And they hold onto me like glue

I never want to look away from you

When I have to, it's tragic

And when I left yesterday

All I could think of was coming back today

Because I felt like there was something missing

And it ate at me until I knew

I needed to get back to you

Your emissions were what I was missing

As he read, Flame Princess grew brighter and brighter. Her smile widened and her eyes glowed. As embarrassed as he felt, Finn never wanted that moment to end.

But suddenly a wisp of her fire caught the edge of the paper and it turned to ash in his hands. Normally he would've felt upset that all his work was gone, but instead he just laughed along with her.

Their eyes caught and they started to lean in close to each other. Before Finn knew what was happening, his eyes were closing and his head was turning. For just a moment, Finn felt his lips meet something soft and warm.

That was when it all went wrong.

* * *

"Makin' bacon pancakes!"

"Make some bacon and I put it in some pancakes!"

"Bacon pancakes!"

Jake listened to the sizzling pancakes with his eyes closed, enjoying the sound.

Suddenly there were footsteps behind him and he spun around. PB was standing in the doorway.

"Where's Finn?" She demanded.

"He's off with Flame Princess."

"Yeah, but where?"

"I'm not telling you, you gotta stop stalking him."

"Stalking him? I'm not stalking him."

"Yeah you are," Jakes said, "It's cuz you're jealo-"

"I'm what?"

"You're jello."

"No, you were about to say something else, what was it?"

"Jealous…" Jake whispered.

"I'm not jealous, what makes you think I'm jealous?" She said quickly.

"Well you said earlier that they couldn't see each other anymore, and now you're trying to spy on them."

"Ugh, no! I don't care who he hangs out with. As long as he doesn't kiss Flame Princess, I don't care what they do."

"What are you talking about?"

"Her! Flame Princess! She's unstable; her matrix can't handle extreme romance, any type of strong emotion really. If he kisses her, she could burn right through the earth's crust and destroy it from the inside."

"Oh…" Jake muttered.

"Now will you take me to them?"

"If it means saving the world, I'll help you stop Finn at tier one."

"What?"

"Never mind, come on!"

Jake grew to a size nearly five times his normal one and scooped the princess up with an oversized hand. Head-butting a giant hole in the wall, he started to run to Flame Princess's house. As they neared, Jake saw the couple standing close together. Finn started to lean in close and so did Flame Princess. From her place in his hand, Princess Bubblegum screamed, "No!"

A pillar of flame burst from where Flame Princess had been standing. The air boiled for a moment, and even from this distance Jake could feel sweat rolling down his body. What had happened to Finn, who had been so much closer to the blast?

* * *

Finn opened his eyes and he was on the ground. His skin felt strange, and so did his eyes. He started to get up, but he felt stiff and something cracked. Finn looked down and saw that the skin on his legs was badly burnt and had split at one point to reveal a thin stream of blood.

Just in front of him was a crater. But wasn't that where Flame Princess had been? Finn rushed toward the hole, tearing open his legs in several more places as he did so. Just as he reached the edge Finn saw Flame Princess falling down to the bottom of the hole.

"Flame Princess!" He screamed.

He could feel some tears on his face, but he wiped them away. There had to be some way to find Flame Princess. He looked around and suddenly saw Jake coming toward him. Grabbing hold of one of the dog's hands, Finn leapt into the hole after Flame Princess.

The walls of the crater whooshed past and the wind buzzed in his ears. As Finn fell, the air grew warmer until he began to sweat. His wounds stung where the salty sweat made contact with his raw flesh.

But up ahead it was dark. Maybe it was the end of the tunnel. That was where Flame Princess was. It had to be.

He fell and fell, anxious to see Flame Princess's condition.

* * *

Cold.

So cold.

She was so cold, she couldn't even think straight. And weak, barely able to move. Flame Princess tried to move but found that she couldn't. Her body wasn't reacting to her commands, and it scared her. Her breaths were coming in short ragged gasps.

So cold, she could barely see anything. Couldn't even see by her own fiery light. Looking down at her body, Flame Princess saw that her flames were cold and blue. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, could barely see.

This couldn't be the end. How could this be the end? She'd lived for so long waiting for someone like Finn, and as soon as she met him, she went and died.

But even the irony felt hollow as she struggled to draw breath. Feeling light headed, she tried to stand but succeeded only in shifting her legs a very small distance.

And she felt so weak. Too weak to move. Too weak to even try to escape. So weak that no matter how much she wanted to, she knew she would never see Finn again. Because just seconds from now she was going to die, and he was probably a million miles away. There was no way he could help her now.

He vision was blurry, but Flame Princess saw a shape drop into view. It kinda looked like Finn, except that it was blurred and faded. Nondescript. Just an imperfect silhouette of a shape.

It was coming toward her slowly.

* * *

"Finn!" Jake screamed as he watched his brother dive into the hole. But he wasn't fast enough and Finn began to fall to the center of the earth.

Suddenly his brother's weight tugged on his arm and knocked him off balance. He tripped and fell onto the hole, accidentally plugging it up.

He was having some trouble getting up, it seemed like there was some kind of suction beneath him. It was pulling him farther into the hole, but with his stretching abilities, Jake was able to fight it and lift himself above the pit

"No! Wait!" Princess Bubblegum said, "If you stay where you were, you can stop this. There's only so much air in there. If you just stay on there a little longer, she'll go out."

"What? You want me to kill her?"

The Princess sighed, "I don't want you to kill her, I need you to."

"But what about Finn, he's down there too."

"This is taking too long!" Princess Bubblegum shouted before jumping on top of Jake and forcing him back into the hole.

"I'm sorry, but this has to be done."

* * *

It was dark.

Finn had finally reached the floor and it was cold. He could hardly see anything, but there seemed to be a faint glow on the other side of the cavern. Crawling there on his hands and knees, Finn started to feel lightheaded. His vision was blurring and his chest hurt.

But Flame Princess was down here somewhere.

He crawled across the uneven ground, scraping his blistering knees in his search for her. That glow on the other side of the room, it seemed to be her, but it couldn't be. The light was weak and blue. But as he got closer, Finn knew that it was Flame Princess. Her eyes were squinted and her breaths were coming in short ragged gasps.

"Finn…" She whispered, as if that was all she was able to say.

And she didn't say anything else, just closed her eyes and started to glow dimmer.

"No!" Finn howled. She couldn't be dead, couldn't be.

The pain in his chest became a type of two kinds. One ache in his lungs and one in his heart.

His lungs...

Finn remembered PB telling him something about fire.

It needed air.

Finn pulled as much air as he could into his lungs. Then he leaned over to Flame Princess, put his lips on hers, and blew the air down her throat.

As Finn's vision started to fail him, he saw her Flames rejuvenate a little. Then his eyes closed and Finn collapsed across her.

* * *

Suddenly Flame Princess's eyes opened. What happened? Suddenly she just felt alive again. And she could breath, not fully but at least she wasn't dying. Did that shape do something, did Finn help her?

She looked down and saw him. Finn was lying unconscious her stomach. She tried to grab him by the shoulders, shake him and try to wake him. But it didn't work, his eyes wouldn't open.

She felt a tear forming, "No…" she whimpered. "No, you've gotta wake up." She shook him some more, but he didn't respond.

However, something suddenly started to pull on Finn. Flame Princess held onto him as hard as she could, refusing to let him go.

The walls of the cavern shot past and in a few seconds they were above ground. They were dropped onto the grass. Flame Princess just lay there trying to catch her breath, trying to convince herself that Finn was okay. He had to be okay.

* * *

Finn's lungs filled up automatically and he opened his eyes. Above him the sky was blue, and the sun was shining. But where was Flame Princess?

He jerked himself into a sitting position, feeling more skin crack, but not caring. Where was she? Finn looked left and saw her immediately. He sighed, then let out a cough.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm, I'm okay." She said.

Finn smiled. She wasn't hurt, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Jake and Princess Bubblegum sat near the hole watching the young couple. Finn was picking up a rock, he kissed it, then handed it to Flame Princess. She kissed it too and a small plume of smoke jumped from the stone.

"Oh Finn…" Princess Bubblegum said.

Then she saw Jake making a weird face beside her. The Princess turned and looked at him, "What?"

"Jeeaaloouuss?" The pooch inquired.

"Shutup."

* * *

And thus ends their story, unless Cartoon Network decides to give me more to work with.

How did you like it? Was it dramatic enough? Was it funny?

Anyway, I bid you ado, and I hope that CN does us all a favor, and soon.

Bye :)


	7. Note:Sequel

In case you're wondering where chapters 7, 8, and 9 have gone, I took them down to revise and post in an independent story. The first reason is that they don't have the same plot or feel to them. They will be based around Flame Princess's moral dilemma instead of the romantic conflict which was embodied by the previous chapters. And secondly, when writing these latest chapters, I didn't have quite the drive or interest that I did while writing the previous chapters and I'm sure it showed in the quality of my work. I don't want to shell out poor quality chapters just to keep up with a deadline, so you can expect a decent sequel entitled "Evil Embers" to be coming out around late May or early June. Until then I hope you can be satisfied with my other Adventure Time story "A Visitor from the Vault". Sorry for the inconvenience, but I'd rather delay my updates than post poor quality chapters such as these last few. I hope to have you all back as readers when Evil Embers comes out, because I will be sure to put just as much heart and soul into it as I did into Burning Alive.


End file.
